


Dralor saves the day

by LinNight22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka isn't a big fan of Mace Windu, Ahsoka ships it, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Mace Windu Lives, No beta reader, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers, Which ultimately saves the day, also english isn't my first language, and galaxy, but he's not that bad, so be prepared for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinNight22/pseuds/LinNight22
Summary: “Ah, kriff,” Hale said, shaking his head. Dral raised an eyebrow in confusion, making Hale sigh frustratedly, and Dral could nearly see his judging gaze.“I cannot believe how whipped you are for anAgol Beskar’ad.”“Shut up, Hale,” Dral replied, putting his helmet on in an effort to hide his blushing face.or:In which two idiots falling in love indirectly saves the galaxy
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Calor/Dral Arpat, Fanon character/Fanon character, Fanon clone character/Fanon mandalorian character, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, clone character/mandalorian character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. When an aruetti's clone is attractive as kriff and you're gay

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know yet, Calor and Dral are two background characters from the Siege of Mandalore arc that the fandom has started shipping and made headcanons of etc.  
> Here's a what-if in which Ahsoka calls Anakin to tell him about her new ship and keeps him from falling to the dark sideTM, so basically me still not getting over the S7 finale and trying to fix it.
> 
> Credit goes to sourgummyworms, who inspired me to write this (check out their TARFU fic, it's really good :D), and also various artists on tumblr, some of whose drawings I've implimented here
> 
> First chapter is Dral and Calor's first meeting. Other creators have already written amazing ways this could've happened, but I wanted to write my own vision of it. (Spoiler alert, it's pretty short.)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

_“You know what they look like?” Dral asked Hale in mando’a, the two standing next to each other in a gunship, gesturing towards one of the clones.  
“I’d say identical,” the mandalorian replied with a snicker, earning an eye roll from Dral. Not that Hale could see it, of course, with the helmet hiding his face, but he could probably imagine it.  
“I also heard they’re supposed to be Jango Fett’s clones,” Hail then added. “So they look like him, I’d say.”  
“Wait, Jango Fett?_ Aruetii _Jango Fett?”  
“The one and only.”  
“That’s… interesting,” Dral replied, not knowing what else to say. _

Dral didn’t know what to say. The clone next to him had taken off his helmet, and Dral could easily confirm that this was Jango Fett’s clone alright. He had seen him enough times in holograms and pictures to recognize his face. Still, nothing had prepared him for… this.  
Dral could feel his cheeks reddening, incredibly thankful for his helmet hiding it, as he looked at the clone. Brown skin. Strong jawline. Dark curls, kept short.  
Incredibly attractive is what he looked like.  
Dral absently wondered if every clone looked like that or if this particular one just got lucky and his cloning had some inaccuracies that made him so good looking.  
“Do you guys pull stuff like that often?”  
It took a moment for Dral to realize the clone had asked him the question. He looked towards where he was gesturing, which was a figure in blue mandalorian armor. Bo-Katan, the leader of the Nite Owls, who had just emerged from underneath the turbolift the two men had stood in only a few seconds prior.  
“I don’t know,” Dral finally answered. “It’s the first time I’ve seen it.”  
The clone hummed, seemingly lost in thought. “Well, it’s not as bad as what the _jetiise_ do all the time.”  
Dral turned to look at the clone again, surprised. “You speak mando’a?” he asked.  
“Uhm, yeah,” the clone replied. “Most of us do. Our instructors back in Kamino taught us. I’m not particularly fluent, but some _vode_ are.”  
_Vode_. Siblings. Brothers. Dral blinked. The clones considered each other brothers.  
A weird feeling started to grow in his gut, and before it could spread out more, he reached for his helmet and pulled it off.  
Maybe he shouldn’t have done that, he thought not three seconds later, when his hair, that had been tidy and kempt back earlier, flopped out in every direction, effectively covering his eyes.  
Still, he could see the clone trying to suppress a surprised laughter, his hand covering his mouth, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised.  
Dral sighed, brushing his hair aside. “I’ve got the worst helmet hair,” he explained and shrugged his shoulders.  
The clone finally managed to compose himself, although there was still an amused glint in his eyes. “I think it’s cute,” he commented and reached forwards to ruffle Dral’s hair.  
The mandalorian’s blush grew at that, his mind starting to race hundred klicks per hour. “Uh…”  
The clone snickered once more, then finally took pity on him and stopped. “I’m Calor,” he then said, holding out his hand with an amused smile.  
“Dral Arpat,” the mandalorian replied after he managed to calm himself down. Instead of going for the offered handshake, however, he gripped the man’s forearm.  
Dral saw as Calor’s expression shifted from confusion, to realization until finally settling on a wide grin as he returned the mandalorian gesture. “Nice to meet you, Dral.”

Dral and Calor entered the Palace, helmets tucked underneath their arm.  
“So you’ve never left Mandalore?” Calor asked, both surprised and curious.  
Dral shook his head. “Not ever since the Mandalorians adopted me - but that was so long ago I can hardly remember it. What about you?” he asked the clone. “You must have gotten around a lot.”  
Calor chuckled, but there was no joy in his eyes that time. “Most places I’ve been to were riddled by war. Not exactly what you’d call enjoyable.”  
The two stepped aside as a large number of clones passed them, presumably to direct the civilians towards the shelter locations. Calor followed them with his eyes. “I’ll probably have to join them soon,” he muttered, sounding rather displeased.  
“What about Coruscant?” Dral asked quickly, in order to improve his mood. “You’ve been there, right?”  
“A few times, yeah.” The smile was back on Calor’s face. “There's a cantina practically only for us clones there - the 79’s. Great to blow off steam when we’re off duty.”  
“Sounds fun,” Dral replied, and was about to ask if it was possible for him to visit it as well, when somebody bumped into him from behind.  
“Dral, where've you been?” the person asked. They were wearing their helmet, so Dral couldn’t see their face, but he didn’t need to in order to recognize them.  
“Hale,” he greeted his friend, not bothering to answer his question.  
Hale didn’t seem to mind, as his attention was quickly shifted towards Calor. “Who’s that guy?” The disdain in his voice was obvious, making Dral frown.  
Calor didn’t react to it, though Dral could see the way his face shifted, mood dropping again. “I’m Calor,” he introduced himself. “I’m right to assume your name is Hale?”  
“That I am,” the mandalorian replied.  
There was a tension in the air around them, and Dral was pondering on how to dissolve it, when a voice called out to their right.  
The three men shifted, and came to see a small group of clones standing a few feet away, waving at Calor.  
“Guess that’s my cue,” the clone said, putting his helmet on. “See you around, Dral.”  
“See you,” Dral said, watching as the clone jogged towards his brothers.  
He turned back to Hale, who had titled his head.  
“Ah, kriff,” the mandalorian said, shaking his head in dismay. Dral raised an eyebrow in confusion, making Hale sigh frustratedly, and Dral could practically see his judging gaze.  
“I cannot believe how whipped you are for an _Agol Beskar’ad_.”  
“Shut up, Hale,” Dral replied, putting his helmet on in an effort to hide his blushing face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
>  _Aruetti_ \- outsider or traitor  
>  _Jettise_ \- Jedi, plural  
>  _Vode_ \- siblings, brothers, sisters  
>  _Agol Beskar'ad_ \- Meat droid/Flesh droid


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me as I try to write war scenes  
> (Also the chapter is pretty short again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> ALSO: Tup's chip never malfuntioned in this universe, because I said so and I want my boys to be happy (Though I was unable to save Vaughn. I'm sorry Captain. You will not be forgotten.)  
> So, Tup and Fives are still alive, Kix was never turned into a popsicle by the seperatists and Echo didn't join the bad batch, choosing instead to go back to the 501st (bc of Fives)

The attack came suddenly. Calor had been standing on one of the bridges of the public plaza, directing the civilians towards the shelter locations. Most of them had been rude, openly showing their lack of respect towards them. He’d been called Meat Droid at least four times.  
Calor had had to clench his teeth each time, as he had swallowed the anger rising inside of him. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that they showed no respect towards or any of his brothers. They were civilians, innocents caught up in a war, and although not from the republic, Calor still had the duty to ensure their safety.  
So when Death Watch attacked, Calor alongside every _vod_ and the few mandalorians who had been already down there started shooting them down, trying to buy as much time as possible for the citizens to flee.  
The fighting was violent; there was nothing on the bridges that could provide cover, so on both sides soldiers were being shot down and killed rapidly.  
Explosions erupted all around them, which Calor managed to avoid by close calls. Others weren’t so lucky.  
After some time Calor could hear an AT-TE behind them, giving them an advantage over the enemy. Still, like all mandalorians, the Death Watch members were incredibly skilled fighters, and they showed no hesitation as they continued to press on. In the middle of the battlefield, where the two sides met, you could see soldiers facing each other in hand-to-hand combat, and behind that figures in red armor continually throwing detonators and shooting blaster bolts at their enemy.  
It was only through sheer luck that Calor managed to stay alive for so long, as he shot down as many of Death Watch as he could, whilst also trying to cover his brothers, both the injured laying on the ground and the ones still fighting around him.  
“Watch out!”  
Calor turned around, startled, in time to see a _vod_ shooting down a Death Watch member, who had clearly been aiming at him seconds earlier.  
“Thanks Fives!” Calor called out to him. The ARC simply nodded in response, too busy taking down more enemies to respond.  
Calor turned his attention back to the battle in front of him as well.  
Neither side seemed to make any real progress, though from the looks of it Death Watch was gaining the upper hand. In front of them a gunship crashed down unto the bridge, taking out soldiers from each side in the collision. Calor reflexively raised his arms to cover his face, something which was unnecessary giving his helmet was already protecting it.  
Well, at least they had cover now, Calor thought, as the Nite Owls and clones pressed on towards the debris that had used to be the ship.  
Still, even with the newfound cover the Death Watch members preserved, as they managed to hold their ground and throw detonators over the debris. If they even were detonators - Calor was beginning to suspect it was some sort of specialized mandalorian weapon.  
Beside him, a clone got shot, falling to the ground. Calor rushed over to him, shooting down two mandalorians on the way. He quickly took note of the clone’s injuries; Blaster shots to both legs and right arm. It wasn’t dangerously lethal, but it would still prevent him from continuing fighting, and, more importantly, had to hurt a lot.  
“We need a medic!” He shouted over his shoulder, then turned back to the _vod_ , helping him sit up.  
An explosion went off next to them, and Calor instinctively shifted his body to shield the clone, gripping his upper arm.  
“Thanks,” the brother said weakly, then immediately started coughing.  
“Hey, it’s okay. Just focus on staying alive, alright?”  
The clone nodded, but even that seemed to send a wave of pain through his body if the way he gasped was any indication.  
Suddenly a _vod_ appeared behind Calor, hastily pushing him aside to get to the injured clone.  
It was Kix, Calor quickly noticed, eyeing the painting on his armor. He had been one of the few of the 332nd who had chosen to keep it the same way as it had been before, save his gauntlets, on which he had drawn Commander Tano’s facial markings.  
“Get back to the battle,” he told Calor. “I’ve got him.”  
The clone complied, turning back to shoot at the enemy-  
Who was pressing forwards violently, taking up more and more ground in a matter of seconds.  
Calor flinched, and he started to move backwards, but still kept shooting at the red-clad mandalorians. He saw Kix help the injured clone get away from the front line, and promptly started covering the two.  
“Move it! Move it!” Commander Rex shouted, crouched down behind some of the last cover they still had left on their side, shooting at the enemy.  
A small explosion went off on the ship Calor had been using as cover only a few seconds prior, taking down a few Death Watch members, and it was followed by more.  
Calor looked up, seeing a group of Nite Owls flying towards them, most of them with jet packs, though there was also a handful of ships.  
The clone shouted triumphantly as he watched them take down large numbers of Death Watch members with every detonator (or whatever it was that they used) they shot off.  
“Come on!” the Commander ordered, leaving his position and running up to their reinforcements, Calor and most of the clones joining him.  
Three Nite Owls landed on the ground next to Calor, and immediately started shooting some sort of missile from their jetpacks, which he could only assume were the weapons he had earlier mistaken for detonators.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Death Watch member taking aim on the mandalorian to his right.  
“Get down!” Calor shouted, shoving the two of them to the ground, the blaster bolt flying over them.  
“Ugh…,” the mandalorian groaned, starting to stand up. “Thank you.”  
Calor blinked in surprise as he got to his feet as well, recognizing the voice. “Dral, is that you?”  
“Wha- Calor?” The mandalorian asked, startled.  
Calor grinned, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Nice seeing you again.”  
“Hey, you two!” a third voice called over to them. “Less talking, more shooting!”  
“Guess we’ll have to catch up later,” Calor said, shrugging, then turned back to the battle in front of him.  
Dral followed suit, blasters in both his hand, and the two started moving forward, shooting down enemy soldiers and providing cover for each other.  
Calor was, admittedly, surprised at how well they managed to coordinate their attacks. Sure, it was nowhere near to what he would be able to do with his batch mates, but considering it was their first time fighting together, and they didn’t even have the same type of training or fighting style, Calor had to say he was quite impressed.  
The Death Watch members were quickly overwhelmed by their enemy’s new forces, and were forced to retreat.  
Which didn’t mean they weren’t fighting back anymore.  
Too late did Calor notice some a missile flying straight towards him. His eyes widened, and he prepared for it’s impact-  
It didn’t come. At least, not in the way Calor had expected it to. Instead of the missile, he was hit by a body shoving him to the side, effectively saving him from the weapon.  
Instead, it flew into the person that had done so. The explosion was still near enough for Calor to become disoriented, and it took him a few seconds to realize what had happened.  
“Kriff!” he cursed once he did, sitting up from where he was laying on the ground. Next to him he could see a Nite Owl, groaning in pain.  
Dral.  
" _Di’kut_!" the clone hissed, shuffling over to the mandalorian. “You could’ve died!”  
Dral didn’t respond, and for a terribly long second Calor thought that maybe he _had_ died, but then the mandalorian coughed.  
“I’m alright,” he said, sitting up. “That missile was a pretty weak one.”  
“The kriff you are,” Calor protested, but didn’t stop the mandalorian as he started to stand up, helping him instead. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”  
Fortunately for them, the fighting seemed to have come to an end, the Nite Owls and 332nd having won. Around half a dozen gunships had landed on the bridge they were on, evacuating the injured, as well as some unlucky civilians that had been caught between the crossfire.  
The two of them made their way towards one, Calor supporting Dral as they walked, who had practically leaned all his weight on the clone.  
As soon as they entered the ship, one of the clones in it closed the door and they flew off.  
Calor let out a sigh, as he lowered himself and Dral back to the ground, the tension that had filled his body since the beginning of the battle finally disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
>  _Vod_ \- sibling, brother, sister  
>  _Di'kut_ \- here: idiot
> 
> Alright, the battle is over.  
> Next time, Dral and Calor talking in the infirmary (I think, I haven't gotten it 100% planned out yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^  
> I hope you enjoyed, and if you did please leave kudos and/or comment (or don't, you're not obligated to do anything).
> 
> If you've found any grammatical/spelling mistake, please point it out so I can correct it ^^
> 
> Have a great day/evening/night! (And if it's night, please go to sleep man. Your body needs it.)


End file.
